


¿Te gusta lo tierno?

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A Craig le gusta lo tierno? ¿Le gusta Butters? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Te gusta lo tierno?

Tweek dejo escapar una risita, al oírlo Craig que estaba a su lado concentrado en su almuerzo lo miro. Ambos estaban en el patio, porque la presión de toda la gente rodeando al rubio cuando este comía un sándwich era demasiada. Craig pensaba que aquello carecía de sentido, ¿que mierda tenia de malo que te vieran comiendo un sándwich? Sin embargo, ya había aprendido a no darles demasiada importancia a las extrañas ideas de su novio. Tweek volvió a reír y él lo observo aun más intrigado.

—¿De que te ríes?—pregunto mientras le daba otro mordisco a su almuerzo. El rubio clavo sus grandes ojos violetas en él y le sonrió.

—E-estaba recordando l-lo que me dijo Kenny hoy—comento divertido. Craig contuvo el impulso de fruncir el ceño al oír el nombre de McCormick, le disgustaba de sobremanera que hablase tanto con su novio, ¡pero no estaba celoso!

—¿Y que fue lo que dijo?—

—Q-ue le g-gustaba Butters p-porque era tierno—respondió dándole un trago a su café, al oírlo el de cabellos azabaches alzo una ceja—¿Que?—pregunto extrañado.

—Butters es tierno—señalo el pelinegro alzándose de hombros, Tweek al oírlo casi se ahoga con el café.

—¡¿P-por q-que!?—medio grazno. Craig sonrió imperceptiblemente, su rubio estaba celoso.

—¿Porque es tierno?—interrogo como retándole importancia; el cafeinomano se revolvió nervioso—Por que es rubio, pequeñito, tiene unos ojos enormes y expresivos, se sonroja con facilidad, muy inocente, tartamudea a veces y en ocasiones tiembla o juega con sus manos—continuo mientras enumeraba con los dedos.  
Tweek parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—¿¡T-te gusta l-lo tierno?!—exclamo el rubio, un par de lagrimitas asomaban por sus grandes y profundos ojos violetas. El de chullo azul asintió.

—Me encanta...—soltó arrastrando las palabras. Vio a Tweek ponerse rojo como un tomate y retorcerse, iba a llorar era seguro, sonrió—Tweek—le llamo jalando de la manga de su camisa; el cafeinomano chillo y giro a mirarlo con curiosidad, su expresión seguía igual de perturbada.

—¡Gah! ¿¡Q-que?!

—Yo no dije en ningún momento que no seas tierno—respondió el morocho mientras se inclinaba hacia él—De echo yo pienso que eres cien veces más tierno que Butters—agrego antes de besarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que yo intentando escribir algo tierno les hayas gustado xD Comenzare a subir mis fics aqui :3 wiii


End file.
